Invincible
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: You’re invincible. ConradxYuuri.


Invincible

Summary: You're invincible. ConradxYuuri.

Ramblings: Ahahahaha. My 2nd attempt at a KKM fanfic. Hopefully it'll be better than the last.

Notes: I have seen…27 episodes--which means I have not seen the 'Conrad Betrayal Arc' and I **know** I will be severely mopey when I do, so I'm avoiding it at all costs. So…yeah. Don't hate me if I f--ck something up, oh **well.** This has virtually no dialogue, except for the last few lines. I feel proud of that. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Invincible' by OK Go or Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

He realized, at that moment, that he was not cut out for the title of 'Maou'. It was not necessarily the constant hatred from humans, or Wolfram's incesstant nagging--much like a housewife's, only more angry and prone to violence--or Gwendal's ever-present gloominess that could spread even to Günter, or Yozak.

It was perhaps, that he was not strong enough--physically or mentally. His every move had to be guarded by his troop--friends?--and all of his business ended up conducted as the _real_ Maou.

When he realized and accepted this, he became more of a shy, awkward, weak teenager that he had ever been before. He sought for someone to constantly be his shield, to stand up for him, to be…

_Invincible._

He found Conrad.

Conrad, with his gentle smile and warm eyes that shone whenever Yuuri gazed into them--and was berated by his accidental- fiancé. Conrad, with his incredible valor--like that of a knight!--whom always came to his rescue. Conrad, with his will and utmost determination for Yuuri's safety.

_Conrad_ was _invincible._

**_ooooooo_**

Yuuri **adored** Conrad.

He made sure to never express it outright, lest Conrad may become irked at his Heika's too-much confidence, or Wolfram enraged and imply something that was **most definitely** not occurring.

Or would, for that matter.

_**ooooooo**_

So apparently, Wolfram finally physically _told_ Yuuri to his face 'I'm in love with you,' which really should have been _very_ obvious by how often Wolfram nagged on Yuuri about being with others and cheating on him and such.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was dumbstruck. He was **not** the idiot he appeared, and gave their relationship a once, twice, or three times over.

1. Their relationship was a complete misunderstanding. This led Yuuri to:

2. Believe that it was a complete _forced_ love. This also led to:

3. Yuuri denying his requited love, and **officially** (why the hell he didn't do this in the first place, no one'll ever be sure) calling off their engagement.

Yuuri _knew_ that Wolfram would not take it in stride--he simply was not one for calm reactions **period--**and prepared for the worst. Which, he of course received.

**_ooooooo_**

In retaliation to Wolfram's final accusation after their 'break-up,' Yuuri trapped himself inside his chambers, and moped about--considering all possibilities of any, and everything. He thought about the state of this world, of the bitter hatred, of the inhabitants and how they treated one another. He thought about how, if he had never slapped Wolfram's cheek so coldly--although he really _did_ deserve it--perhaps everything would've changed. He thought about how, if he hadn't ever seen those ridiculously childish bullies _bullying_ Murata, he would've never met any of his friends: Günter (although incredibly overprotective, he was a kind soul), Gwendal (he may he grumpy, but he **did** care for his brothers), Wolfram (beyond the state of 'overprotective,' even)…

Conrad…

He hadn't thought about their relationship in quite some time, and now it rather smacked him like a bullet to the head.

Had he not told himself that Conrad was 'invincible' as he summed it?

How exactly did _Conrad_ feel of that?

**_ooooooo_**

Yuuri felt ridiculous. Here he was, nervous and jumpy, wondering just _what_ Conrad would feel about being considered 'invincible'. Perhaps he hated the spotlight, and he became furious? Or, what if he shied away from him? So many 'what ifs' to consider.

"C-Conrad…er, I…" There he goes! Stuttering like an awkward teenager, embarrassed from dark messy hair to toes curling and uncurling in nervousness.

"Heika?" Yuuri briefly considered berating him of his consistent informal reference, but skipped it entirely.

"Conrad, you…you're invincible, to me." It sounded so damn _ridiculous,_ as he couldn't word it any better--or worse-- and he could only hope Conrad would completely understand--

It was with an always-available hug and a brief--but still _there--_kiss to the lips from Conrad, that Yuuri **finally…**

Let go.

"Invincible…that's an odd way of confessing, Heika."

"That's _'Yuuri,'_ Conrad!"

**_ooooooo_**

A/N: I had fun with this. No general timeline, really plotless, and fluffy enough to rot your teeth out. Or at least cause you to get 8 fillings. I suggest you actually _listen_ to 'Invincible' to get the full feel of it. If you'd like it, er…contact me via AIM and I'll send it to you best as possible. You'll see just _how_ much it relates to them.


End file.
